An Innovative Way To Survive
by Panda'sTerritory
Summary: 2 girls one,1 mistake, and a completely new life. Credit to NagatoSan for icon pic :D
1. Prologue

"Hey guys look! I just made an awesome new jutsu! " hidan , the akatsuki gathered around him. "What is it hidan-sempai?" Tobi questions.

"I 've made a new jutsu! "  
"Well what does it do?" Konan asked, unconvinced.  
"It can bring people from an alternate universe! Just watch!" Hidan chimed. Kakazu rolls his eyes impatiently. "This is the 7th time you've tried this jutsu. It wont work hidan, so just give up! You cant just create a summoning jutsu like that!" Kakazu said, thoroughly frustrated.  
"Ya huh! " hidan argued. Then he took the scroll from his pocket with the summoning characters, bite his finger, slid the blood across the length of the scroll with his finger, and prayed. "In the name of lord jashin, I summon these new comers! KO CHIO SE NO JUTSU!" Then he forced his palms downward onto the scroll. The akatsuki members coughed and waved away the smoke (which left a peculiar smell of roses) . Deidara got angry. "Hidan YOU- "  
"Wait! Deidara look!" Kisame said as he held deidara back and pointed. All the members of the akatsuki gasped as two figures appeared in the midst of the smoke. Pain was the first to break the silence, " This is... interesting..."

**Jhonni and Anthony's World:**

Knocking on the door Anthony felt the presence of some exciting that's going happen. She stopped knocking for a few seconds to see an extremely happy girl open the door.

"ANTHONY" She screamed, as the neighbors looked at us like we were crazy

"JHONNI" Anthony screamed back

They hugged, and ended up inside Jhonni's bedroom talking about everyone's favorite subject, Naruto!

"So, who would you date from the akatsuki" I said

"Um…let's see Tobi is my husband, and pein is my extra?" Jhonni winked at Anthony who laughed hysterically.

"Well, Zetsu would be my husband, diedara would be my hoe, and hidan would be my bitch" Anthony joked.

"Damn, what if we were actually in the naruto world" Jhonni asked.

"I would fan girl every 5 seconds"

"Lol, same I woul-"

In a poof they were out of the human world, which is hard to believe so listen to the story.

They suddenly began coughing up smoke that appeared around us. As the smoke started to lighting up they saw 10 figures all looking in their direction from a distance.

"This is….interesting…" a voice from one of the shadowy firgures spoke.


	2. Chapter 1

As the smoke cleared, the akatsuki stared down at two girls sitting in the place of the scroll. on the left was an olive skinned girl, with black hair that had silver streaks in odd places and chestnut colored eyes, the girl on the right however, had a milk chocolate complete with red hair that had black streaks, and she had red-orange eyes that blended in the middle (both were like this). The girls looked around with a confused expression until the girl with the chestnut eyes focused on the akatsuki members.

"so... did it work?" tobi asked, simple minded as ever.

"YES IT WORKED, UN!" deidara yelled, then he launched an explosive at Tobi who flew over 30 feet away. "DEIDARA! what have i been telling you about controlling your temper?" pain said.

"well it WAS a stupid question..." kisame said, then an all out arguement broke out between the akatsuki members. Jhonni and Anthony looked at each other and made a silent agreement. They stood up and slowly started backing away to the nearest doorway until they heard a raspy voice say," where do you ladies think your going?" the voice wasnt loud, but it couldnt be ignored. All the akatsuki members stopped arguing and looked directly at the terrified and Anthony's expressions went from pertrified to extremely panicked. As they met eyes they were both thinking the same thing. They both screamed at the top of their lungs, pratically shattering everyones eardrums. The members of the akatsuki slapped their hands over theirs ears to protect them from the piercing screeches emmitting from jhonni and anthony (especially jhonni). While the group was disoriented, the girls sprinted down the nearest hallway as fast as their legs could carry them. Itachi, who was the first to recover simply said, "I'll get them..."

Jhonni and anthony's breaths were heavy and forced as they ran down random hallway, making turns where ever just to get away from the akatsuki. "You know, i know i said i wanted to be in naruto and all... BUT I DIDNT REALLY MEAN IT!" jhonni gasped.

"This is what they mean when they say 'becareful what you wish for' but just keep running! theres no way they can-" Anthony and Jhonni both skidded to a halt as a pair of crimson red eyes met them in the dark hallway. As malevolent as the eyes looked, they sent a warm feeling through Jhonni and Anthony's minds as it uttered one word. "Sleep."Suddenly Johnni felt her eyelids get heavier. As much as she tried to fight it off, the influence of the sharigan only tightened its grip on her sense of reality. Her and Anthony both fell at the same time as the eyes rendered them completely helpless and they plunged into a deep sleep.

When the girls both woke, the members of the akatsuki had their backs towards them as they spoke in hushed tones. Jhonni tried to move, but her body wouldnt respond to her commands. Anthony seemed to be struggling with her movement as well. " Its my paralysis genjutsu." they both looked up to see itachi walking towards them. "what do you people want from us?" Anthony asked.

Kisame laughed," Nothing really... we just want to see if your useful." he grinned showing us his razor sharp teeth. A chill ran down their spines as they didnt know what to expect next.

Itachi came over to Anthony picked her up, and set her in the middle of the star. "This justu will determine what your chakra nature is" he said with the entire akatsuki member staring at me."How" Anthony said in a confused tone."When I release you from this paralysis justu, the charka elements that light up are the elements that you possess."

"ok…"

Itachi released Anthony from the paralysis justu, and all the akatsuki waited for the element to light up. After 2 seconds the elements fire, lighting, and water lit up. The entire akatsuki members stood in amazement from what they saw.

"She has the kekki teppa." Pain said still in shock.

The akatsuki formed a circle and started talking about Anthony's chakra. Anthony stepped away from the star and made her way back to where jhonni and her sat.

"Ok, jhonni its your turn" Pein said

Jhonni moved to the middle of the star and waited for the element to light up. The elements water, earth, and air lit up and the look on pain's face was priceless. Anthony laughed at Pain as he remained in shock. Then after a few seconds he gave Anthony "the look" and she stopped laughing.

"This is crazy" Itachi said completely surprised. Jhonni came from the star to sit next to Anthony again, as the entire akatsuki watched us." "I gotta pee…" jhonni said in an oddly casual way.

Pain showed her to the bathroom as Anthony sat there with the rest akatsuki starring at her. Anthony felt extremely awkward, as she sat their alone. "I have to say, I never thought that hot girls could have such amazing charka." Hidan said in such a cocky way. "Un" Diedara said agreeing

Anthony didn't say anything just looked at the two guys walking close to her.

"And I should care because….?" Anthony said

"Feisty, I like it…is your friend the same way" Hidan said winking at me

"Yes, her friend is that way, but you're not my type" Jhonni said, just coming back into the room with Pain at her side.

"She told you un" Diedara said with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up diedara" Hidan said extremely pissed.

"You shut up un…"

"Both of you stop, shut up and show our new members around" Pain screamed at both of them.

Before they agreed to start showing us their room's jhonni glanced over at Tobi who was talking to Zetsu. Their room was at the end of a hallway, it was a room fit for 3 people so they shared a room.

Author's Note: ello this is Anthony, me and my best friend jhonni wrote this fanfiction. Jhonni says and I quote "Enjoy and keep the negative comments to a minimum." So, if you want to see Anthony and Jhonni's Outfits before they were brought to the naruto world these are the links à (Jhonni's Outfit: jhonnis_outfit/set?id=59961306 and Anthony's Outfit: cgi/set?id=59963683)

Also, both of us have a deviantART account and we will be posting art, for our story. My account is ~UrCrimsonTouch and Jhonni's username is ~johnni-luv-heart1

Tune in to the next episode, Bye :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Jhonni's POV **

Its been a month since Jhonni and Anthony had arrived in the naruto world, and until they could get home, they planned to make the most of the time they had there. Throughout the whole month, they had been training with the members of the akatsuki and had even gotten a chance to see them take down a bijuu which, although made them feel guilty, excited them. Now they were doing their individual training. Jhonni had specifically been training with Tobi today. As the clashed numerous times, Jhonni rebounded into a backwards flip as she prepared for an earth style jutsu. At first it took time for her to remeber, but now crafting the hand signs were as simple as breathing. Boar, Dog... then she commanded, " Earth style: core crasher jutsu!" the very earth shook and the ground split as she activated the jutsu.  
"WAAAAAH! calm down Jhonni-chan!" Tobi yelled over the eruption. In the fury of the battle, she had forgotten that she was fighting Tobi, her best friend among the akatsuki members. "Sorry! i got... carried away ... heh heh.." she blushed, but when you looked around "carried away" was a severe understatement. Lava was seeping out of the crevice of the crack. Tobi's cloak got in contact with some he wondered, "whats that smell?" until he saw the smoke and looked down. he went Bizzerk! he began running around yelling incoherently. "calm down tobi! i can help!" jhonni said. Tobi is still running around yelling," FIREEEEE!"  
"Tobi! stop im trying to... im trying to... UGH STOP!" she weaved the water signs unconsciously and said," water style: typhoon wave!" maybe she got carried away again, or maybe she was just too strong for her own good, because a 35 foot wave rose over the trees. Tobi stopped running and looked up in horror as the wave swept him away. Jhonni even stared up in surpirse as the wave loomed over her. "HOLY CR-" she said as the wave crashed over her. biggest mistake EVER! the water rushed into her lungs as she gasped for air._ "Note to self: If i survive this... NEVER SPEAK WHEN A GIANT WAVE IS COMING MY WAY!"_ Jhonni thought.  
As the wave crested, Jhonni and Tobi were soaking wet. Jhonni began coughing violently as she tried to cough up the water. She though she heard voices while she was puking, but it was probably just her imagination. When she finished she said," Tobi! are you okay? Some wave rig-". she looked over to him and he was staring at her, but not in his usual, playful manner. This look was more powerful, like a hunger or even a desire. In the pit on Jhonni's stomach she felt a feeling that she never felt before, but it wasnt fear. It was more like intrigued or excited. She shook the feeling away. "Tobi?" jhonni asked. He just stood up. "I think its time for your initiation. Come with me, Jhonni..." He simply replied, however, his voice wasnt the same either, it was deeper, more serious. Confused, Jhonni decided that in these kind of situations it was better to observe than to speak, so she cautiously followed Tobi.  
After they had walked for what seems like forever, Jhonni walked up beside Tobi and asked," where are we going?"  
"Were taking a little field trip!" He answered. His goofy, joyful tone had returned somewhere along the walk. _"Whats up with this guy?"_ she thought as she tried to figure him out. She hated that feeling, the sense of not knowing. They had finally emerged from the wood to the top of a hill. Looking down you could see a beautiful valley with plush green hills, and crystal clear rivers. It was tunning! "over there!" Tobi pointed to an average sized village. jhonni leaped with anticipation. "so.. what am i suppose to do? steal? interrogate? negotiate? find a bijuu?" jhonni said. "No... you have to... uh... annihilate it..." Tobi implied as he stared down at his feet, twidling his thumbs.. Jhonni just stared is shock. There were no words to describe how taken back she was at his reply, so she just turned on her heels and began to walk away. Her silver streaks catching the sunlight as she turned. Tobi grabbed her shoulder "Jhonni..."

"Tobi i cant! i cant just... KILL all those people! they've done nothing to deserve this! i didnt sign up for all of this 'serial killer; hectic drama!"

"i know Jhonni-chan but look! its easy! It'll be over before you know it! you dont even have to look!" Jhonni thought for a second. She had to be smart about this. If she didnt do it, the akatsuki could lash out against her. They could hurt her or worse.. They could hurt Anthony. She had to put this into consideration because even though she had spent her share of time with the akatsuki members, there was no honor among thieves. Meaning that there was no guarantee that they would let her just freely refuse to join. Jhonni was only left with one choice. She weaved the air signs, bird, dragon... then she closed her eyes and said'" wind style: raging zephyr..."

The wind whipped down from the heavens, ripping the very trees from their roots. The village was torn apart on contact. The screams and cries echoed thought the valley as the wind slashed through the town. The air howled as it tore through the village, taking everything with it. Then it swirled upwards to the sky and dissentigrated, along with everything it pulled with it. Jhonni opened her eyes and stared in awe at the barren area of dirt where the prospering village had once stood. There were no people, no house, no blood, not even a patch of grass to spare. Jhonni leaped down gracefully and stood at the edge of her destruction. She began to walk through the area seeing nothing left in the wasteland until she heard something crunch under her feet.

It was a necklace! but it wasnt an ordinary necklace. It had pearls all around, and in the middle was a huge black diamond in the shape of a heart, crusted with little white diamonds and white gold (being an earth specialist she could tell what elements were in the necklace). it was beyong beautiful! Jhonni picked it up and held it for Tobi to see. He stepped forward and said "let me help you with that..." she lifted up her hair as he hooked it around her neck. _" A spoil of war as they say."_ Jhonni thought bitterly as she stroked the necklace. It provided some kind of comfort konwing that someone would live on. Tobi was right about one thing, the villagers deaths were swift, but that didnt stop the overwhelming guilt that swelled up inside Jhonni's chest. She was a murderer. There was no loop-hole and no way to walk around that fact. She had committed the biggest sin, and before she had even turned 16. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as her ever changing emotions overtook her composure. She wanted to stay there forever and just look at the blank land but Tobi's touch brought her back to the harsh reality. "We should go.." he said. As they began to make their way back to the hideout she wondered if Anthony was having a better day training with Zetsu...

**Anthony's POV**

"Zetsu stop looking at me" Anthony growled under her breath. Anthony has been trying to master this new jutsu that she created with Zetsu's help.

"No, focus"

Anthony closed my eyes then waved the signs monkey, ox, horse, and tiger and said "Illumination Cloud". All of a sudden black clouds started to form as Anthony and Zetsu waited for something to happen. Lighting came from the clouds, silver struck hit the ground and suddenly the land caught on fire where the lighting stroke.

"Holy shit" Zetsu said, completely surprised.

That wasn't the end, the whole land stated to catch on fire. Zetsu moved outside of the room so he wouldn't get burnt. Anthony just stood there as the fire approached her body. It felt…some what calm, Anthony smiled and waved the signs rabbit, dragon, snake and the clouds threw out water that extinguished the flames.

Anthony smiled at him, he looked at her seriously.

"What" Anthony said

"I'll be back"

"ok…."

He walked to the side as I just sat in the middle of the training ground playing with fire.

**Zestu's Pov.**

As I started walking into the forest, I wonder how Anthony would react to the test. As I came closer to training area, I heard a huge crash coming from that area.

As I walked inside the clearing, as jhonni was choking up water, and tobi was standing their watching her.

"Tobi, we need to talk"

Tobi nodded his head and left the room, so we could speak in the hallway.

"Anthony is ready" I said seriously

"So, is jhonni"

"They are ready for the test"

Tobi nodded and returned to the room.

I walked to back to my room, to tell Anthony the good news.

Zetsu

**Anthony POV**

"So where are we going" Anthony asked in an annoying tone.

"I'll tell you when we get there"

"Nooo Zetsu-chan you have to tell me" Anthony said showing Zetsu her puppy dog eyes.

"No…" he said clearly annoyed

Anthony stopped talking and continued walking with Zetsu, until they came up to entrance of a small but cute village.

"YAY! We are going to eat here, perfect im so hungry" she smiled

"No, you are going to demolish this village" he said so seriously that scared me.

Anthony looked at him, for any signs of mockery but she saw none.

"Wh-…ho-...WTF ZETSU"

"What" he said in a completely casual tone.

"You're telling me to kill all of these people...why? They did nothing."

"Think of it as your initiation"

Anthony thought about this logically, the _akatsuki doesn't fuck with people that just leave. What if they killed me…or jhonni?_

Now Anthony has to do this…_god damnit_.

Walking inside the village everyone was so happy, and carefree. Anthony would have to be the person to fuck that up from them…well ok then.

Anthony jumped on top of the tallest building in the village, and stared down at the lively area that would be destroyed by her.

"Let's just get this over with" Anthony said as she started her summoning justu.

Anthony putted out a scroll and signed the signs dog, dragon, hare, etc. A huge panda with tattoo's all over his body and carrying 4 swords appeared next to Anthony.

"Destroy it Yuu" Anthony said trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Yuu did what he was told and waved a few signs. His swords had multiple blades coming from one sword. He threw all 4 swords and all Anthony heard were the shrieking screams of the citizens that were soon to be dead. Those 30 seconds felt like 3 hours, but then there was silence. Yuu looked at her, nodded, and disappeared as Anthony looked at what was salvaged from the attack. Anthony walked on the road where most of the dead lied. A ring lying on the floor next to a dead woman took her attention. Anthony picked up the ring, the body was crimson as it shinnied against the small diamonds around it.

"Nice ring" Zetsu said coming up next to me.

Anthony walked past him and put the ring on her finger.

"Let's just go home" Anthony said emotionlessly.


	4. Chapter 3

As Anthony walked into the room she bumped into Tobi who silently walked past her as he exited the room. She saw Jhonni sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chin and her slender arms wrapped around them. She had her head down and her long black hair covered her face like and ebony curtain.

"Eh hem..." Anthony coughed to make her presence known. Jhonni slowly raised her head and looked up at Anthony. It was obvious she had been crying since her eyes were glassy and still a little red. Anthony wanted to say something consoling but she couldn't think of anything so she just sat down beside Jhonni. They both sat in awkward silence for a while until Jhonni sniffed and said, " How was your training?"

"Terrible... you?"

"same..."

Just then someone knocked one their room door roughly. "who is it?" Anthony asked. Konan walked in and handed them two akatsuki cloaks unceremoniously. Jhonni took her cloak but didn't seem very satisfied with it. "you guys should get dressed and come to the main hall for your final test." Konan said emotionlessly.

"final test?... what do you mean FINAL TEST?" Jhonni raised her voice. Konan just shot her a venomous look and walked out, slamming the door.

"whats her problem?" Anthony complained.

"I don't know and I really don't care... but this outfit could use a little remodeling." Jhonni observed. She hopped up and grabbed a pair of scissors, and and needle and thread and plopped back down on her bed. Anthony looked at her outfit distastefully and then peeked over at Jhonni who was concentrating on her outfit. "hey Jhonni... mind doing mine too?"

"sure!" Jhonni replied happily. She took Anthony's cloak and begin to work. Within 10 minutes she has completely redesigned their cloaks. On her own part she cut off the majority of the shoulder part but left just enough so the sleeves would still hang intact, then she cut the bottom so the cloak was only a few inches above her knees and tightened it so it didn't hang loosely but hugged her curves.

On Anthony's outfit she completely cut on shoulder off along with the sleeve and also cut the bottom of the cloak so it would be a few inches above the knee. It was, of course, also tightened to accentuate Anthony's curviness. "Sexy akatsuki outfits... I lkey!" Jhonni teased as she twisted and twirled in the mirror. Anthony was absolutely loving hers also. Jhonni threw on her thight-high ninja boots and Anthony threw on her black, knee-high chucks and the raced to the main hall.

When they got there, there room was seemingly empty until a voice uttered, "FINALLY!" They glanced up to see all the akatsuki members standing on the fingers of the gedo statue. Jhonni and Anthony both leaps gracefully onto the separate palms of the statue and turned to face the clan.

"Sure took you ladies long enough!" Kakuzu remarked.

"~whistles~ It was worth it!" Hidan hinted as he looked the girls up and down.

"Pervert..." Anthony mumbled to herself.

"nice change to the cloaks, Jhonni-kun!" Tobi complimented and Jhonni blushed.

"Un!" Deidara agreed.

"If your all done drooling, I don't want to be here all day," Pain interrupted, although he himself was staring strictly at Jhonni with and intense look of interest. "So here are the rules you two, the nine of us will activate the statue, It will then connect through your chakra flow and minds and read everything that is you. Your desires, hatred, Personality, memories, etcetera. If it deems you worthy then your in... for good."

"and if it doesn't?" Jhonni quipped nervously.

"~sighs dramatically~ Little girls would be wise to ask less questions and pay more attention." Konan interrupted coldly.

"And lonely, bitter old woman would be wise to answer THIS little girl's fucking questions!" Jhonni spat back just as coldly.

They would have kept going if Deidara hadn't chimmed in, "ladies! ladies! no need to fight! theres plenty of me to go around!" silence ended the conversation and Pain nodded. "now that were back on track, everyone prepare themselves for the initiation jutsu-"

"WAIT! No one hasn't answered my question. what happens if we don't pass?"

"oh... your soul and chakra store get absorbed into the statue." Zetsu said ever so casually, and with that "heart warming response", Jhonni and Anthony faced the statue boldly to begin the initiation process.

A chill ran through Jhonni and Anthony's bodies as a blue cloud of mysterious substance engulfed them. It wasn't liquid or solid or anything. In fact, it was like nothing was there, but they could clearly see it! The cloud of blue mist surrounded them as the gedo statue invaded their minds. Their memories flashed past them as if someone were fast forwarding a movie. Jhonni noticed certain memories that stuck out more than others such as her first day of school, her first kiss, and, to her amazement, her dads funeral. That memory she could have lived without seeing again. She really hoped only the statue could see these things as even more memories flashed past her eyes.

Anthony's eyes darted around as she spotted certain important memories too! She saw the memory of her very first concert, and the first time she met jhonni in 8th grade. She couldn't believe that the statue could actually SEE these things! in the few minutes it took for the statue to search through their deepest thoughts, Jhonni and Anthony had not only learned more about themselves, but more about each other. As the blue mist crept slowly back into the statues mouth Jhonni saw Anthony as a different person, and vice versa.

"I guess you passed..." Konan said, not making any effort to hide her disappointment.

"Welcome to the Akastuki ladies" Tobi said politely.

"Aw, thank you Tobi" Anthony smiled back at him.

"Damn, girl you got a nice ass"

Anthony slowly turned around to relieve her extremely pissed off expression to Hidan.

"Get ready to die.." Anthony said getting ready to charge at Hidan

Jhonni and Tobi held Anthony back as she charged at him. Just then her stomach growled, just as jhonni's did not too long ago.

"You better be lucky im hungry as hell" Anthony yelled at Hidan.

Her and Jhonni started walking to the food, and they both got a plate and every single type of food that was there. All the akatsuki members stared at them while they ate, but they just brushed it off. 20 minutes later, they were all sitting down sharing depressing yet funny stories of their missions. Hidan and Diedara left to get them their "presents".

They came back with two gifted wrapped presents that were in a middle sized box.

"Jhonni open yours up first un.." diedara said excitingly.

Jhonni opened up, her present and she blushed so badly, even anthony had to laugh. Jhonni went into the kitchen without saying a word with the present in her hand. Tobi chased after her, trying to comfort.

"What did you guys give her" Anthony asked confused.

"Same thing we got you open it un.."

"Shut up, diedara..dumbass motha fucker"

Anthony opened her present, and was completely shocked at what was given to her. To them her face must have been priceless because they were laughing their asses off.

"So, u think this is funny" Anthony said seriously pissed

"Yes, un.." diedara said between laughs.

"Well, guess who is gonna see me in this" Anthony said, holding up the black corset.

They all looked at her like a deer in head lights.

"None of you" She said slowly so the boys would stare at her lips.

~Jhonni came back with Tobi, but before sitting down next to me she walked over to the guys and kicked each of them, in their balls. Anthony and Tobi laughed at them while they were in pain.

"Who was some juice" Konan screamed from the kitchen.

Anthony and Jhonni ran to the kitchen where Hidan (that had recovered faster than the other) stood next to her. Hidan pushed two cups towards us.

"Peace" he raised his cup up in agreement.

Anthony looked at Jhonni and Jhonni did the same. They both nodded at each other.

"Peace" Both girls said in union.

10 minutes later, they felt sleepily so they walked to their room and laid down on their beds.

The last thing they heard was diedara's voice saying "Do we have them?"

Anthony felt something nudge her shoulder with force. She shook it off, and tried to go back to sleep but whatever it was didn't stop.

"What" Anthony said angrily.

"Get up," Jhonni screamed.

Anthony finally got and realized the situation they were in. They were chained to the wall with metal chains fasten to their arms and legs. They were also inside a jail ceil and was large for just 2 people inside.

"WTF, HAPPENED" anthony's voice echoed throughout the distant halls.

Jhonni looked at anthony with a calm facial expression.

"YOU NEED TO CALM THE HELL DOWN" jhonni screamed back at her.

Anthony looked at jhonni and calmed down.

"Jhonni?" anthony asked

"Yes.."

"wtf am I wearing" anthony said looked down at herself.

"Our "presents" that the guys gave us"

"God damnit, their behind this"

"yea, bu-"

Jhonni stopped talking, when they both heard footsteps coming toward their ceil.

"Hello, ladies" Hidan cocked a smile and unlocking the ceil doors.

"Wtf hidan" jhonni said extremely pissed.

"oh, jhonni calm down"

Jhonni stared at anthony for making that smart remark, and stared back at hidan and diedara who were walking toward them. Diedara stood near jhonni and Hidan stood near anthony and they both wanted to get some action.

"Diedara" hidan said

"un.." he said still staring at jhonni

"Me and anthony are moving to the next ceil for some alone time." Hidan winked at her and smiled

"ok..un.."

Hidan took the chains connecting to the wall off and threw Anthony over his shoulder.

"WTF HIDAN GET OFF OF ME" Anthony screamed

"Shut the hell up before I put my hand somewhere you don't want it"

Anthony stopped talking, as Hidan walked into the next ceil. Anthony watched his movements closely as he sat her down on the floor. Hidan took off Anthony's chains and she stared at him really confused.

"I thought…how…wat?"

"You thought wat?" hidan said with a raised eyebrow.

"That you were gonna…do stuff" she muttered.

"Well, do u want me to." He said walking closer to her.

"No, no, no I do-"

Hidan's lips crashed into anthony's, his lips was forceful. Anthony tried not to kiss him back but the temptation over took her, she kissed him back and Hidan took that as a welcoming into her mouth.

In the next room, diedara leaned extremely close to jhonni's lips as they were about to met she head butted him.

"What is wrong with you un" diedara screamed in pain.

"DON'T TRY AND FUCKIN KISS ME" jhonni screamed back at him.

"Your in chains, wearing a sexy outfit, and you don't expect me to at least kiss you" diedara laughed.

"Shut up, damnit" jhonni struggled to get out of the chains.

Diedara ran his hand down jhonni's check and she flinched at the cold hand on her face.

"Diedara please don't do this." Jhonni said showing him her puppy dog eyes.

"So cute, un"

"Let me and anthony go" she said increasing the cuteness in her eyes

"yea, un"

Diedara took the chains off jhonni and gave her his cloak so she wouldn't be so revealed. They walked out of their ceil, and walked to the one next to them, to see anthony against the wall and hidan over her kissing.

"ANTHONY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" jhonni screamed.

Anthony and Hidan stopped to see diedara and jhonni on the over sides of the bar.

"h-hey jhonni" anthony said blushing from embarrassment.

Jhonni unlocked their ceil, and dragged anthony out.

"I cant believe you"

"Jhonni, look he started at, and it was just…." Anthony said quietly.

Diedara and hidan walked over to them as konan walked towards us from the other direction.

"Hiden this wasn't part of the plan" konan sounded pissed.

"Well, diedara had her, and I have to try a piece of that milk chocolate" hidan said winking at anthony.

Anthony's whole face went red, as she started walking to her room.

"Konan what plan?" jhonni said confused.

"Hidan was supposed to seduce you, so you can stay away from pain. I like anthony so diedara was supposed to be with her"

"Look, you stubborn stupid bitch, it's not my fault pain got bored with you, so don't come at me like that. How do you even know pain wants me?"

"DAMN" diedara and hidan both said standing behind jhonni.

Konan and Jhonni looked at them like they were gonna be killed at the spot. They both ran off, so they wouldn't be killed. "This is your last warning STAY AWAY FROM PAIN" konan eyed jhonni evilly.

Jhonni flipped her off and walked away slowly. "Bye, bitch" jhonni said laughing as she walked to her room to join Anthony.


	5. Chapter 4

When Jhonni's mother, Natalia, found out Jhonni and Anthony were missing things got hectic. She practically flipped the house upside down looking for them. When she originally walked upstairs to Jhonni's room to see if the girls needed anything, she was walking right into an empty room. She automatically knew something was wrong since Jhonni wasn't the type to just disappear.

Natalia had also known Anthony and her parents since jhonni met her in 8th grade and Anthony wouldn't do something like this either. No matter how much she looked, it was as if the two teenagers had disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace. Missing children reports, new advertisements, private detectives, everything was attempted, but they were all done in vain for the girls were never found and the trail went cold rapidly.

After Rose heard the news from Natalia, she won't leave her room each though she had 4 more kids to rise. Anthony's older sister stayed out of college for a mouth trying to deal with a lose. Anthony's older brother continued high school but his grades dropped and soon he dropped out of school.

Anthony's little brother and sister didn't understand at first but then we scarred for life. Anthony's father fell into a coma after the news, and soon died (he was at old age.)

It was now a month later and everyone had given up hope of finding the missing adolescences. Jhonni's older sister, Chasity, had a mental meltdown when the police presumed Jhonni and Anthony dead after weeks of searching. She was now admitted into Frelinghuysens (prounouced: free-ling-hy-sen)

Psychiactric Sanctuary where shes slowly recovering from the trauma.

After Rose heard the news from Natalia, she won't leave her room each though she had 4 more kids to rise. Anthony's older sister stayed out of college for a mouth trying to deal with a lose. Anthony's older brother continued high school but his grades dropped and soon he dropped out of school.

Anthony's little brother and sister didn't understand at first but then we scarred for life. Anthony's father fell into a coma after the news, and soon died (he was at old age.)

Anthony and Jhonni's families, along with all the citizens gathered at the city's center to have a candle-lit memorial to support the The girls parents who were hysterical at best. "_this funeral... opening back up closed wounds. throwing salt on them and prying back the hurt that I tried to let go... this memorial is a waste... my daughter, OUR daughters are alive... I can feel it.._." Natalia thought . When everyone had said their final good byes,, places their roses on the graves, and wished both families the best they all dispersed, but both families minds remained fixated on the pictures of their beautiful, daughters, sisters, cousins, child, grand child, or any other relation.

Natalia and Rose had gotten the most consolation. :But how do you cope with the lose of your daughter? ripped from the world far before her time?" Rose thought sadly, but in the depths of her mind the answer was obvious... you couldn't.


	6. Chapter 5

**Jhonni's Pov:**

Jhonni had entered the room after Anthony so when she came in Anthony was staring at her feet with a somewhat guilty expression on her face. "Jhonni I-"

"Don't." Jhonni cut her off stiffly as she turned her back to Anthony and began to undress.

"Jhonni! Im sorry! Its just that... He kissed me and i lost it for a second and-"

What do you think your gonna accomplish, Anthony? We have to get HOME! you cant just.. fall for a guy here! and besides hes in his 30's! were 15! What are you going to do when we leave?"

"Jhonni were not leaving! were never going to get home! dont you get it? Were here forever!" Anthony yelled back at her. Jhonni Threw back on her uniform and faces Anthony, murder in her eyes, but Anthony's expression was no different.

"what... did you say?" Jhonni replied in a quiet but menacing tone, but Anthony wasn't going to back down. "we're not. Going. HOME JHONNI!" she emphasized every syllable. Jhonni stood there for a moment then laughed and turned her back to Anthony once more. " So little Anthony gets one kiss and suddenly she forgets who she is... funny." Jhonni mocked.

"your talking about me? what about you and Tobi!" Anthony challenged. That mocking expression on Jhonni's face disappeared altogether.

"what about me and Tobi?"

"You think i haven't noticed? How every time you run off he seems to run off too? how when he talks to you, you giggle and blush? OH! or maybe the time when i saw him coming out of OUR ROOM after your so-called "depressing" mission! so i think your the last person i want to hear a lecture from!" Anthony yelled. Jhonni stood there for a moment in complete shock at Anthony's sudden accusation then she narrowed her eyes and bellowed, "YOU STUPID COW!"

"Fuck you!"

" why fuck me when your probably already fucking Hidan?!" Jhonni spat back. Anthony stormed out the room and slammed the door for a good measure. Jhonni leaped onto her bed and shoved her face in her pillow. She wanted to scream and shout until her throat went raw but she didn't. She just layed there hoping the darkness would keep her forever so she wouldn't have to deal with this frustration.

***an hour later***

Anthony had not come back yet but Jhonni didn't care. "P_robably in Hidans room..._" Jhonni thought bitterly. She still had her face in her pillow, so when Pein tapped her, she lept up and expertly drew her Kunai only to realize it was just him. "Oh... its you..." jhonni mumbled as she tossed the Kunai onto her night stand. "I just wanted to see how you were doing... I heard you and Anthony's argument." Jhonni looked down, and Pein stepped closer to her. "theres nothing long with building a relationship, Jhonni..." He explained as he stood right in front of her. Before she could respond he kissed her, a long, deep kiss that surprised Jhonni so much it took her a moment to realize what was happening. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, until they heard a cough at the door. Jhonni immediately pushed him away, but Pein was more reluctant to let her go. Kisame and Itachi were both standing in the doorway grinning at them

Jhonni took a step further away as Pein attempted to grab her by the waist. They looked into eachothers eyes briefly but Jhonni turned away defiantely. Pein didnt noticed though as he though, "God how i love her eyes..." Kisame and Itachi both exchanged a quick glance at each other. Pein turned to Jhonni," everyone is um... waiting in the meeting hall."

"oh... okay.." Jhonni answered, then she quickly walked out of the room.

"Dude! I give you major props, Leader- Sama!" Kisame beamed at Pein as he watched Jhonni walk away. Pein smiled as Itachi nodded slightly in agreement. Then the three of them also made their way to the meeting hall.

***In the meeting Hall***

As Jhonni marched in the rest of the Akatsuki members were already seated at the round, glass-topped, briefing table. She looked to her far left and saw Anthony sitting between Deidara and Hidan, Anthony looked up at Jhonni, but Jhonni just shot her a venomous look and went to sit next to Tobi who was happily patting the empty seat next to himself.

"Whats the matter Jhonni-kun?" Tobi asked her, but he knew, they all knew since Anthony and Jhonni's vicious argument had echoed through the entire, hollow hide-out. "Later Tobi." Jhonni replied and he held her hand reassuringly. Jhonni noticed how Anthony was looking at her and Tobi, then she noticed Tobi was holding her hand and abruptly snatched it away from him. She stared down at her lap to avoid seeing Tobi's extremely hurt expression. Jhonni felt guilty but what could she do? Surely it would only prove Anthony right if she had let Tobi continue to hold her hand. Over at the head of the table, Pein smiled to himself as Jhonni seemed to drift further and further away from Tobi, who seemed like his only competition. This argument had surprisingly worked to his advantage, He had to have Jhonni because as Konan once said," Pein has never lost..." Pain snapped out of his momentary thoughts and stood up, commanding the attention of the clan members. "Now, as you all know we have to collect more bijuus as quickly as possible to reach our monthly quota, but first we have to find out their location and gain intel on them. I have recently aquired an anonymous tip that there is a bijuu located in the Land Hidden in the Mist. Therefore i have selected the team i feel is most suited for this mission... Anthony and Jhonni." Pein announced. Both girls stood up at the same time and complained, " IM NOT WORKING WITH HER!" the members of the Akatsuki all stared at them, extremely surprised by their sudden out bursts. Pein glared at both of them coldly. "I couldn't care less about this little fall out you two are having. Even people who don't like each other have to work together. Look at Kakuzu and Hidan." He gestured towards the two men who were quitely arguing amongst themselves.

"I didn't take your money you fucker!"

"Oh yeah? So did it just get up and walk into you body oiled, dirty hands?"

"Dirty?! why i oughta-"

_~BANG~_

Everyone turned their attention back to an infuriated Pein who had just punched a hole in the wall and they shrank back in fear. Pein glared at Jhonni and Anthony. "You two WILL work together to catch this Jinchuriki. You leave tomorrow night. Meeting Ajourned!" With that last statement everyone at the table stood up and started to part ways. However, Jhonni and Anthony both lingered, which made Zetsu and Tobi also linger. Jhonni avoided Anthony's eyes although she wanted to apologize, she felt Anthony should first. Tobi placed a timid hand on Jhonnis shoulder. "Um... Jhonni? If you'd like i want to show you something."

Jhonni smiled warmly at Tobi, " That would be great." She followed Tobi out the room with one quick glance back at Anthony. Anthony also turned at the same time and they both met eyes before turning away from one another. Zetsu walked over to Anthony and interjected," You know... you both are best friends. Maybe you should ju-"

"Apologize? Fior what? being me? having a little fun? no thanks..." Then Anthony turned her back to Zetsu and walked towards the training grounds. Zetsu sighed irritably, " Pft! girls and their drama and bull shit..." Then he followed Anthony.

**Anthony's POV**

Anthony walked into the training grounds and pulled her sword out of the sheath. Zetsu not too far away watched her as she trained. He was nervous around her. '_She is bold, fearless, and strong what could I offer her?' _He thought to himself as he wached Anthony jump and throw 5 kunai perfectly in a line then land nimbly on her feet.

Hidan walked up next to Zetsu. "Why don't u stop being a pussy and talk to her" he taunted laughing.  
"Hidan, your the last person I need relationship advice from right now." Zetsu snapped. Hidan laughed and held up one finger. "Watch and learn." He sneaked up behind Anthony. "Hey babe." He spoke, grabbing her waist.

Anthony turned around and faced hidan. "What do you want?" she asked obviously annoyed. From the door Zetsu smiled _she's never going to fall for that_.  
"Chills girl." He leaned in and Anthony backed away from him."Hey zombie! I'm trying to train so you can leave now." He pulled out this sword and grinned."Let's get started then!" He said rushing at her. Anthony smiled, "Fine." Then she rushed at him with her sword.

**2 HOURS LATER**

"GOD DAMNIT YOU CUT MY ARM OFF" Hidan screamed in pain. Anthony laughed. "I said I was sorry. Now stay still I'm going to sew it back." She started sewing his arm back and he kept moving. _"_Will you stop or your arms going to be crooked" Anthony complained. "You're the one hurting me" he pouted. She stopped sewing and layed down on top of him. "Shut up! I have to finish this last stitch." she demanded putting the needle through his skin one last time.

"OK now im done." She said.

He grabbed Anthony's waist and dragged her closer to his face. "But I'm not done." He kissed her and she kissed him back fiercely. Then he broke away from her and smiled. "I swear to god you're so tempting." he said picking her up. Anthony laughed, "Thanks but why must you pick me up?"

He just smiled and walked outside the training room with her. "To take you somewhere, where we can continue this" he winked at her. She smiled "you are terrible, you can put me down now." He put her down and put his arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him and they went back and forth.

Jhonni turned the corner and frowned at the sight. '_oh great! she's face fucking him again'. _She stormed over to the lovely couple and slammed her foot down so hard the ground broke and cracked underneath her foot. Anthony broke off the kiss and stared at Jhonni. "What the hell jay?" Jhonni didn't answer but walked over and pulled Anthony away from Hidan. "Nice talking to ya Jay!" Hidan called after them.

Jhonni pulled Anthony down the hall and pushed her against a wall forcefully, "Must you make this harder then it has to be Anthony?" Jhonni hissed. Anthony took Jhonnis arms and pushed her away roughly. "Jay why don't you do us both a favor and mind your own business!"

"He's a womanizer Anthony!"

" He's not like that! your just so narrow minded that you can only see that hes-"

"An adult! your making out with an adult!"

Anthony glared at Jhonni "This is your last warning Jay. Mind your own business! I know what im doing! you don't have to protect me! Back off!"

"Im your friend! and as your friend I wont stop trying to protect you from Hidan! no matter what arguments we get in!"

"... well then... I guess the only way for us to solve this solution is if were not friends anymore..."

Jhonni looked at Anthony utterly shocked by what she just said. " A-Anthony! are you fucking serious?" She asked, but Anthony just reached around her neck and yanked off the best friend necklace that Jhonni had gotten her last year. Then she turned on her heels and stormed off.

Jhonni looked down sadly at the best friend necklace now abandoned and hostless then without a word she turned and stormed off the oppostite direction Anthony had. Once the coast was clear, Zetsu morphed from the wall, bent down, and picked up the necklace and put it in his pocket. Then he glanced down the hallway at Anthony and Hidan who were, once again, a little more close than what made him feel comfortable. He sighed and morphed back into the wall, contemplating on his next move. Hidan may have won this round, but the games were just beginning.


	7. Chapter 6

**Jhonni's POV**

As Jhonni and Tobi walked down the hallway, Tobi looked over at Jhonni and saw she was lost in deep thought. So he picked up the nearest thing he could find (which happened to be a bundle of kunai knives) and shouted, " Jhonni! look!" as he juggled them. Jhonni looked up and giggled, "wow! your a natural Tobi-san! but be careful." She nagged. Tobi began to step back as he struggled to maintain control of the flipping and twirling kunai. "You worry to much! Tobi good juggler!" Tobi smiled as he continued until he bumped into a door. At that exact moment he lost control of the knives which all took a nose dive downwards and pierced his body in numerous places.

Jhonni ran to Tobi in panic as he fell to the ground. She fell to her knees beside him and rested his head on her lap. she gently ran her fingers through his hair as she inspected his wounds urgently. Two had slashed through his right wrist, one in his leg, one in his neck, and the other two in his left shoulder. The one lodged in his neck was the most critical at the moment, so jhonni ripped a piece of her cloak off and slowly pulled the kunai from his neck. She was so engrossed in her work as the blood spewed that she didnt even realize the door Tobi bumped into was now open, and Sasori was standing at the door watching her. Jhonnis hands moved automatically as she applied pressure to the wound. "_Tobi is losing a lot of blood and fast! at this rate... at this rate..!" _She stopped herself. She already knew the answer, at this rate Tobi would die. No bandage could fix a wound that fatal, Jhonni could no longer hold back the tears that skittered down her face and onto Tobi's neck. "Its all my fault... you were trying to help me... and now i can't even save you..." The tears streamed down her face as Tobi's breathing became ragged and uneven. Sasori leaned on the door frame and watched, extremely intrigued by what was going on.

" SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! PLEASE!" Jhonni cried desperately. once again she was helpless and unable to save the ones she cared about. it was just like that time... Her cries echoed through the hideout and all the members immediately came running to the scene. Hidan and Kakuzu were the first to arrive and Kakuzu knelt beside Jhonni as she held Tobi's hand. Then the rest of the members and Pein pushed through them all and gaped at the scene before him. His eyes slowly moved from wound, to wound, to Jhonni, to her and Tobi's joint hands and he struggled to keep his composure.

"what... happened..." he growled so menacingly that everyone flinched. Jhonni quickly explained the situation to him and ended it by saying," And the worst wound is this one on his neck!"

"im sorry but... what wounds are you referring to, Jhonni?" Sasori interrupted smirking. Everyone was in such chaos that no one noticed the steam rising from Tobi's wounds as they healed and closed on their own. Jhonni looked down at the now non-existing wounds and whispered,"H-How did you-"

"I didn't... YOU did." Sasori claimed grinning madly.

"what are you talking about Sasori?" Konan asked?

"its simple... Jhonnis tears saved Tobi, Konan." Sasori declared plainly. Jhonni wiped the tears from her face and looked down at them as they glittered on the back of her hand. They looked like ordinary tears, but yet from Sasori's story they seemed to have saved Tobi's life.

Tobi groaned and stirred on jhonnis lap. " hurururuuuuuu... Tobi has a heada-"

"TOBI!" Jhonni shrieked as she hugged him.

"Oh! so now were some kind of fruity gang? what is this a Disney movie? how can tears bring a person back to life?!" Hidan interrupted.

"Not just any tears... her tears. Good work Tobi! I thought you were only joking when you told me Jhonni had healing powers."

"healing powers?" Anthony spoke suddenly. Then all the attention was on her. "yes, healing powers Anthony and not just any healing powers, she has healing abilities that far exceed the abilities of one of the Three Great Sanin, Lady Tsunadae herself... or at least they could with the right training. If you would allow me to teach her, Leader-Sama." Sasori glanced at Pein expectantly. Pein sighed, " How long will the training be?"

" Three weeks with me for beginner procedures. Three weeks with Kakazu for advanced, surgical procedures, and two weeks with Zetsu for medicine making and medicinal herb recognition."

"Who said i wanted to train her? Thats me losing money!"

"Kaukuzu!"

"Fine..."

"Wait! theres still one thing i dont get!" Deidara chimed in, " How can you tell she was a great healer just by her tears healing people, Dana?"

"Yeah... how DID you know... and what did you mean by 'GOOD. WORK. TOBI'?!"Jhonni raged as she glared murderously at Tobi. The whole group fell silent as her rage reverberated around the room, changing the atmosphere. Tobi broke the silence by standing up and nervously backing away from Jhonni. "Well you see uh... Jay, i was uh.."

"You were..."

"Heh heh! funny story! I um... purposefully hurt myself and brought you here so that i could show Sasori what a great healer you were... see? funny!"

"So... you purposefully hurt yourself and had me worried... I CRIED FOR YOU! YOU ASSHOLE!" Jhonni stood up and advanced towards him. "And you looked beautiful!" Tobi replied quickly as he shrank back into a corner, but a few seconds later he realized what he said as the group fell silent once more. Pein's eyes lit with murder, Jhonni blushed intensely, and everyone elses jaw dropped to the floor. _"I knew it!"_ Thought Anthony.

"what... do you mean by that?" Jhonni asked Suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes_._

"nothing! i meant nothing at all! you weren't beautiful at all! in fact! you were ugl- WAIT! I MEAN-"

"OH! SO NOW IM UGLY?!"

"No! your Gorgeous!"

"Make up your mind! am i ugly or gorgeous?!"

"uh... UH... TOBI GOOD BOY!" Tobi panicked and threw a smoke bomb down then disappeared. "TOBI DEAD BOY! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Jhonni bellowed as she ran down the hall after him and disappeared around the corner. Itachi sighed," boy! she sure is a live wire." He grinned. "what are you smiling at eh Itachi?" Hidan nudged him. "You like Jhonni too?" The grin on Itachi's face left without a trace as he looked at Hidan. "Of course i don't like Jhonni, but i do find her entertaining." He replied coolly, then he turned and walked away to find Jhonni. Zetsu looked at Anthony," I'm going to go to make sure Jhonni doesn't turn Tobi into 'little good boy' pieces... you comin'?" He asked, but Anthony shook her head and replied, " You go ahead... I gotta go talk to Sasori..."

"Okay."

As the members of the Akatsuki dispersed, Anthony walked up to Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu, and Konan who were all talking among themselves. Konan hushed everyone as Anthony got closer and they all turned towards her. "I'm going to get straight to the point," Anthony began," Sasori, you never answered Deidara's question. How did you know Jhonni had powerful healing abilities?" Konan glared impatientely and waved Anthony away. "This topic isn't for newbies."

"Newbies have the right to know just as anyone else. Besides, i believe i was talking to Sasori." Anthony retorted calmly. Konan opened her mouth to reply but closed it once again and just looked at Anthony. Sasori stepped up to Anthony and chimed in,"Well to be blunt your friend th-"

"She not... my friend.."

"Uh.. well Jhonni has an ability known as Pheonix Tears, where her tears have healing properties. People with that ability are notorious for obtaining substantial methods and knowledge of healing. Their tears are even said the be able to save peoples lives, cure diseases, etcetera. However, im just interested in her healing abilities themselves and not her tears. The clan needs a "legit' healer and wer cant afford to pass up an opportunity like th-"

"ONE question!" Kakuzu interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him.

"So much for my lecture..." Sasori thought.

"thank god! i thought he'd NEVER stop talking!" Konan mumbled to herself.

"I wonder what the teams gonna have for dinner..." Pein contemplated. Kakuzu cleared his throat as if he were going to say something important. "So if her tears can heal disease and stuff, why don't we bottle and sell them?" He smirked evilly. "We could make a booming profit from them! eh? EH?" Kakuzu pried. Anthony frowned and turned to Pein, completely ignoring Kakuzu. "What about our mission?"

"Well i took that into consideration and i had a problem with it too. However, Sasori is right. We need a REAL healer for when Kakazu and Sasori are absent and with Jhonni's potential we c-" Pein stooped in mid sentence as loud banging and crashing rang throughout the hideout. Then you heard loud voices yelling:

"Tobi! get back here so i can stab you!"

"Tobi fast boy! please don't kill me!"

"Jhonni! put the spatula do- NO! HEY! watch where you swing that shit!"

"NOT THE CHEESE GRATER, UN!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! wheres my fucking camera?! FUCK!"

_~more banging~_

"Cant' a shark take a n- HOLY CRAP! who let Jhonni get the cheese grater?!"

"Zetsu did!"

"hey! i was busy getting the spatula away from her! whats your excuse, Good boy?!"

"TOBI! GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Jhonni! Put the couch down! That's Italian leather!"

"you guys are useless... SHARINGAN!"

_~eerie silence~_

Anthony frowned," The fuck just happened?!"

"Apparently somewhat let Jhonni get the cheese grater.." Pein joked distractedly. He gave one glance to Konan and they both started to walk away. "Wait! Leader-sama! Is Jhonnis training approved?" Sasori reminded him. "Yes, We'll just have to find another team to take the assingment." Pein called as him and Konan rounded the corner and disappeared. "I wonder where they went..." Anthony said to herself.

"To fuck." Hidan jeered as he grabbed her from behind.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu warned.

"What? everyone knows! you can hear them around three in the m-"

"Okay! this is too much info!" Anthony declared as she walked off.

"The truth will set you free, Ant!" Hidan called after her.

**Anthonys POV:**

Anthony sketched off a inal draft of her drawing. She was fully concentrated on the work that was front of her as she picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the red paint. Her eyes soon consumed with the crimson color that was on her brush. She slowly placed the brush on her painting as she hummed one of her favorite songs. Zetsu walked in and stared at her painting. "Wow…that's beautiful Ant." he said walking over to her.

"Thanks, is there something you need?" she questioned. He looked up at her "Yea, well I gotta show you something so close your eyes."

"um…ok." she closed her eyes while Zetsu places a rectangle box in front of her. "ok open them!" he commanded, backing up to the door. She opened the box and found a whole new set of drawing utensils and paints. She smiled, " THANK YOU so much zetsu!"

He laughed "no problem." as he walked into the hallway. She ran after him "And by the way… you don't have to buy me things to get my attention." she smiled and walked back into the room.

Konan walked into Anthony's room smiling. "Hey, baby doll how are you" she said getting comfortable in her room. "um…hi? What do u want ?"

"Well since now you've seen how much of a bitch Jhonni is lets get back at her!" She sneered proudly. Anthony stared at her ."I would but I have a to share a room with her." Konan laughed. "Ant come on my boyfriend is the leader I can get you another room in an hour WITH a hot tub."

Anthony thought about betraying the only person that understood where they came from and how to get past it. "Ok, ill do it! Time and place."

Konan smiled "We can going to destroy her relationship just like she trying to do with me and Pain. All you have to do is distract tobi and I mean full on Romeo & Juliet. This will burn her inside and I just want to see the look on her face when it all goes to hell."

Anthony laughes "That's a fun little mission so lets start tonight shall we." Konan nodded and left the room.

Anthony walked to Tobi's room wearing shorts and low cut top. When she arrived she knocked on the door and it swung open. "Hey Anthony! How are you? What are you doing? Stop asking questions and just come in!" Tobi joked opening the door for her. "_What the hell does jay see in this guy?" _She shook of the thought and sat on his bed.

"So hows it going?" Anthony said crossing her legs seductively. "Good, I was just getting ready for Jhonni to come over so we can hang out." he answered sitting next to her. "Sounds like fun. Don't mind if I crash the party?" she said putting her hand on his legs.

He looked at her hand and started blushing. "wow..um.. well..tobi is a good boy." Anthony laughed, "well im a bad girl" she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Tobi now I want you to listen to me ok?" He raised an eyebrow curiously then nodded. "Konan is out for Jay and she wants you guys broken up, so she sent me to do that. I need you to act like im seducing you ok? She's outside listening but when Jay walks in I'll explain everything to her."

"But Tobi doesn't go out with-"

"Do you understand Tobi?!"

"Tobi understands" he agreed. "Oh no don't do that…ohhhh!" he nodded at Anthony for approval.

Anthony ,trying her best not to laugh, kept her poker face on.

Jhonni opened the door and walked in immediately talking, "So the movie choices are between the notebook and the j-" she stopped once she noticed what was going on and stared at the position they were in.

Anthony jumped off of Tobi. "Hey! what's up? this is NOT what I looks like! it's a funny story well you s-" Jhonni punched Anthony in the face hard. "YOU FUCKING BITCH" She screamed.

Anthony held her face as it stung at first but then collected herself . "ok, ok I deserve that but if you would just listen…" Jhonni swung another punch but Anthony blocked it. "If you didn't want to be friends FINE but now you come after Tobi? When you already have Hidan? What more could you want? " She charged at her but missed when Anthony moved out the way.

"If you don't want to listen fine but this is goin be one hell of a fight " Anthony said taking out her sword. Jhonni growled at her and charged again pulling out a kunai. " I wouldn't want it any other way." Jhonni snarled.

They fought for about 20 minutes. Slashing, ducking, dodging and attacking each other (as Tobi screamed like a girl in the background). Jhonni and Anthony fell to the ground completely drained and exhausted from the fight. Tobi's room was trashed, from the broken dresser and mirror to the ripped posters hanging on his wall advertising cookies." If you would listen…" Anthony began as she managed to catch her breath,"I wasn't doing anything with him! I was protecting your relationship with tobi by being there." Anthony said continually pausing for air.

"first of all * takes a deep breathe* Me and Tobi are not together! how many times do I have to explain that?! Second, How is that even possible, you were on top of him in those pieces of threads that you call shorts. Thanks for now letting up on the cleavage." Jhonni remarked.

"Konan told me to "distract" Tobi so you to would break up…I told him that and we had to act like we were just to convince konan."

"So you were helping me?"

"yeah…as your best friend I had too" Anthony said trying to stand.

"yea…" Jhonni agreed standing up.

"can we stop this now.." Anthony asked.

"kay... man I'm tired and hungry you want to order some Chinese?"

"sure…don't order the chicken on mine."

"um... okay."

They both stood up and Jhonni reached out her arms to Anthony for a hug. Anthony wasn't much of the hugging type but when best friends make up, its usual routine to hug so she did. Outside of the door Zetsu was waiting... listening... he took the best friend necklace that Anthony has thrown onto the ground hours before and placed it by the entrance of the door before disappearing into the walls once more. Tobi looked around his room in despair, it was completely wrecked! Jhonni saw that Tobi was down and jumped up. "Uh Tobi? why don't you have some Chinese food with us and then me and Anthony will help fix up your room?" Jhonni offered. Anthony looked at Jhonni and said," what? you started the fight! why should I have t-" but Jhonni pinched her arm and replied," WERE going to clean because WE fought in this room! come on Tobi." As the Three of them went to exit the room Anthony noticed the necklace by the door. She peeked her head out and looked left and right to see if anyone was in the hallway but there was no one there. She shrugged absent mindedly then picked the necklace up and put it on then turned to Jhonni. Jhonni glanced down at the necklace and smiled wistfully then they all walked to Jhonni and Anthonys room getting ready to order some CHINESE FOOD!


	8. Chapter 7

Zestu layed on his bed shirtless and just listened. He listened to the shower water running endlessly from his bathroom and the music playing from what Anthony and Jhonni had called and "Ipod" ... whatever the fuck that was. As he leaned his head back he sighed contently, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. The shower water stopped and zetsu opened one eye,"you done?" he asked but he got no reply so he just closed his eye once more. Suddenly he heard wet foot steps slosh and plop on the tile until her felt a presence standing over him. He looked up to see Anthony standing a just a foot away from him. Her hair wet and tangled as it hung limply over her shoulders. she was wrapped in one of his black towels and her face was just as red as her hair as she looked sheepishly down at her feet, clearly avoiding Zetsu's concerned gaize.

"what is it Anthony? whats the matter?" he groaned. Anthony said nothing but just shifted her weight to her other foot. Zetsu sighed and closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. " well if your not gonna answer me the-"

"play with me..." Zetsu sat up and stared at Anthony as she uttered these words, he looked her up and down. "what?" he replied nervously.

"I- I want you to play with me Zetsu-san..." She whimpered just as nervously.

"play... with you?" Zetsu confirmed. Anthony nodded and held out two xbox controllers. "Yes... I want you to play with me..."

Zetsu woke up from his dream and looked around. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead as he threw the covers off himself and wiped his face with a wet rag in the bathroom. "_I swear my mind needs to chill its balls..."_ Zetsu though as he gripped the marble rim of the sink, leaning on it for support and breathing heavily. :what is this... feeling im having? I've never dreamed about a girl... then again the only girl TO dream about is Konan who is, first, with Pein, and second, has gray hairs on her-"

*knock-knock*

Zetsu quickly released the edge of the sink and ran back to his room where he picked up a random shirt from his floor and opened the door to see Anthony standing there with her hands behind her back looking up at him. Zetsu blushed at first but the quickly regained his composure and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"a-Anthony!... do you know what time it is?" Zetsu stuttuered (maybe he hadn't regained his composure). Anthony just stared up at him with a stone serious face and replied "play with me, Zetsu-chan." Zetsus face froze as he relived his dream. He looked down at Anthony and repeated, "P-P-Play with you?" did the room just get hot?

"Yes Zetsu-chan! play with me!" Anthony chattered excitedly as she pulled two xbox remotes from behind her back. "I'm going to teach you how to play Call Of Duty: Black Ops!"

"oh... sure!" Zetsu mumbled as he followed her out the room but in his mind her though, "_God damn it! whats wrong with me?"_

_Credit to ezdav321 3_


	9. Chapter 8

"Stop being so rough!"

"Well I'm sorry! This is a new experience for me!"

"~sigh~ Then I'll lead. Move it there."

"Right there?"

"No! THERE!"

"Sasori! I'm freaking trying! Its not that easy to heal a liver okay?"

"... Why are you yelling?"

"Y'know what!" Jhonni threw down her medical tools and sighed in frustration. It hadn't even been a day since she began her medical training and Sasori was already nagging the shit out of her. "Uh... hello? Im sorta cut open over here. No need to rush though, im good." Hidan reminded them casually as he layed over on the examination table. He had volunteered to be the medical dummy for Jhonni's lessons... or the correct term was forced to be the medical dummy. "Shut up." Sasori replied. "I'm paying you a playboy magazine and a bottle of vodka weekly so stop your complaining. Now try it again Jhonni." Jhonni frowned, wrinkling her nose and picked her medical book called "Forbidden Healing Jutsu through the ages [Deluxe edition]". Then she walked over to Hidan's body cautiously. Hidan looked up and smirked at Jhonni. "Don't be shy sweetheart. You can cut me open anytime." He flirted with a wink. Jhonni shoved a gauze pad in his mouth without looking away from her book. "Is there ever a time you DONT let your dick speak for you?" She scolded him. "UH UH!" Hidan replied through the pad with a shake of his head.

Jhonni ignored his response and put the book down, weaving the signs and gently pressing her hands down over the wounded area. Palm over palm as a greenish-blue aura emanated from her hands, the chakra flowed into Hidan's gaping wound. The wound gradually started to close, the blood flowing back into his once severed veins, the skin stitching itself back together, and the color slowly returning to his gray, ashen face. After a few minutes the wound healed, leaving behind only Hidan, no trace of the marks left from the procedure. Hidan swung his legs off the examination table and sat up, searching his stomach for any flaws or errors but there were none. "Good job Nurse Jhonni." He chuckled. Then he stood and walked out of the room. Jhonni silently congratulated herself then turned to face Sasori victoriously. "Well? I did great didn't I?" She beamed at sasori waiting for a compliment.

"No... As a matter of fact your form was sloppy, your technique was off, and your healing speed is mediocre at best." Sasori noted. Jhonni fumed! She had been trying hard to please this guy ALL DAY! and now, after not only managing to do a forbidden healing technique in one day, but dealing with Hidan who's been talking about how cute her dimples and butt were all through the course of her training, all he could do was criticize her?!

"Are insults the only thing that come out of your mouth?"

"Well... you have cute dimples." Sasori taunted, but that remark had pushed Jhonni past her tolerance limit. "I've been working me ASS off and that's the best you can come up with? CUTE DIMPLES?!"

"Jhonni I-"

"You are... THE WORST teacher ever! Find yourself another medical student because I can't!" Jhonni added as she ripped off the plastic, green medical clothes she had on over her akatsuki robe and stormed out of the Eastern Hospital Wing.

"JHONNI!" Sasori called after her, but she just ignored him and kept walking further away. Every Step she took she got angrier. Maybe she was a hot head! Maybe she was impatient, And MAYBE she was a quitter, but she accepted those traits with dignity.

In her fury, She had wandered off into an unfamiliar part of the hideout. She stopped and breathed trying to calm her nerves. "I miss my family..." She thought sadly. She dug into her pocket and pulled out an old, worn photo of her with her family. Her mom and dad were standing on either sides of her and her sister who were in the middle wrestling. Jhonni smiled fondly as she remembered that day and reminisced in her own happiness. She would give anything just to be back with her family again. How her mother and sister must be worried to death! She been gone for two months, and what about Anthony's parents? Jhonni shuddered as she pushed those depressing thoughts away and went back to her previous, happy memories.

She was so engrossed in her past that she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt somebody run their fingers slowly through her hair. She slipped the kunai she had been hiding in her sleeve down into her hand quietly and spun around only to see Itachi standing there looking at her uncertainly.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you have a beautiful family..." He dared. Jhonni awkwardly put the photo back in her pocket and looked at him. "Go ahead." She blurted. Itachi only gave her an extremely confused look and responded," Go ahead and what?"

"Go ahead and tease me for missing my family, being weak... I don't care..."

"... There's nothing wrong with missing your family, Jay." Itachi stated as he timidly placed a hand on her shoulder. His lips twitched with a ghost of a smile as Jhonni looked down to see a photo of his family in his other hand. "Wanna train together? I need to talk to you." He began. Jhonni slowly smiled and nodded.

***In the Courtyard***

Jhonni and Itachi had only been training for an hour and yet they were both already panting heavily as they drove each other past their limits. Jhonni rushed at Itachi who easily sidestepped it and attempted to sweep kick her. However, Jhonni was smarter than that and her instincts were quick, she flipped forward into a one hand back spring and used the force of her arm to catapult herself into the air gracefully. She made the water signs and said," Water style: Typhoon wave!"

"Firestyle: Houusenka no Jutsu! [fireball jutsu]" Itachi quickly countered.

They both activated their jutsu simultaneously. As the powerful water and fire jutsu clashed, they evaporated and created a thick veil of steam that shrouded the battlefield. Jhonni realized the fireball jutsu was just a diversion as multiple kunai continued through the steam towards her. With deadly accuracy Jhonni threw her kunai which intercepted Itachi's and they all spiraled and forcefully lodged themselves into the earth. Jhonni landed on a near by branch and looked down at Itachi who was breathing just as hard as she was. Itachi stood up straight and gave her the thumbs up, signaling to her that he gave up. Jhonni grinned victoriously and jumped down from the tree in front of him. He gestured towards a boulder a few meters away and handed her a juice box as they walked over and sat down. They sat in silence for a while as they admired the purple-pink clouds drifting across the sun burnt orange sky. This wasn't an awkward silence though, it was the type of silence where you were waiting for the other to make the first move. A secretive silence.

As Itachi tossed his shriveled juice box aside he glanced up at Jhonni who was higher up on the rock and casually laid side-ways across her lap, putting his hands behind his head and smiling up at her as he did so. Jhonni looked down and raised her eyebrow then began to laughed so hard she almost spat her juice out. Soon her laugh became contagious and Itachi started to laugh too. Silently at first, but then he laughed out loud with Jhonni as they both giggled at nothing until tears fell down their faces and even then they still chuckled like best friends who were sharing a funny secret. _"Strange..."_Itachi thought. It had been so long since he had even genuinely smiled, let alone laugh, and yet here he was... laughing... with Jhonni. He felt no sort of romantic attachment to her, but he did get why guys usually fell head over heels for her. It was her Bright aura, her contagious laugh, her alluring smile that kept people asking the same question about her. "What dark secret was she hiding behind that smile?"

As their laughs faded into chuckles and then evaporated into mischievous smiles, Itachi decided it was time to talk.

"Jhonni... why did you storm out of the eastern hospital wing?"

"Because Sasori is a jerk!... and because this is too much... why should I have to sit here and go through all this healing and training?I'm just a kid and I'm just trying to get home! Once I do, nothing here will even exist to me anymore..." She replied as she frowned. _"Shes always frowning..." _Itachi observed. He took his index finger and slowly ran it along the crease where her nose wrinkled when she frowned. Jhonni flinched and looked down at him, extremely taken back by this sudden contact. Shocked... but not frowning anymore. Itachi then layed there and thought for a moment then took a handful of Jhonni's long hair and placed it under his nose like it was a mustache. Jhonni struggled to hold in her laugh as she watched him stroke his "mustache" like he was thinking.

"I understand how you feel..." He uttered suddenly after a long pause of silence. Jhonni looked down at him curiously and opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to silence her and stared at the dusk sky, quickly transforming into night. The pale moon hanging like a bright, flawless pearl around the night sky's smooth, indigo neck. "Everyone in the Akatsuki... including myself have nothing. No families. No lovers. No real place to call home. Were all the family that the other has. So if even one of us dies... its like losing a family member... a friend... a brother... And then you and Anthony come along with these strange, special abilities and you both give us all hope. Whether you see us as the bad guys or not isn't the point Jhonni because we see you both as part of this family. OUR family. Were all one clan. This isn't about you, or Anthony, or you getting back to your dimension anymore. Its about preventing the family you have now from falling apart. Think about that, Jay." Itachi whispered the last words solemnly then he sat up and took Jhonnis face in-between his hands gently and added," Give US a chance..." He stood up and disappeared into the blackness of the trees as a gentle breeze blew.

Jhonni's face burned as she touched her face where Itachi had. Even when he left she still felt his gentle but firm grip on her face and still saw that slightly desperate look in his eyes. Her mind flashed back to Itachi and her earlier when Itachi was holding a picture of his family. _"I'm here complaining about just being away from my family... When he lost everything... Itachi must think I'm such a whinny little kid..."_ Jhonni thought. She stood up and walked back inside, taking one last chance to gaze up at that beautiful, glowing pearl in the night sky.


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 1 of 3)

**Jhonni's POV:**

As Jhonni finished sewing back on Hidan's arm she sighed with relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead. After weeks of hard work, perseverance, and just a splash of determination, she had finally finished two of the three medical training lessons assigned to her.

_"Two down and one to go..."_ Jhonni thought tiredly as she stuck the last stitch through Hidan's tanned flesh. "All done!" Jhonni smiled as Hidan slowly rotated his shoulder and wiggled his fingers to test it out. _"Man! shes gettin good!"_ He thought to himself, but he'd never give her the satisfaction of hearing that compliment... at least not yet anyway. Then he flexed his muscles and raised and eyebrow flirtaciously at Jhonni who rolled her eyes and began to read her medical book. Kakuzu, who had been watching Jhonni work on Hidan from the other side of the room, got up and punched the back of Hidan's head.

"AH! What the fuck gramps? You got a problem?!"

"You think i dont see you flexing and trying to charm Jhonni? lay off! shes not interested! stop being a pig."

"Technically i didnt "charm" her because shes OBVIOUSLY not interested!"

"Then why do you keep fucking trying?!"

"Im a persistant guy! Why are you so worried about it?!"

They went back and forth for a few minutes throwning non stop, violent threats and insults that got worse by the second. Jhonni closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in frustration. This was another repeat of this morning...

***10:34 am (That morning)***

The whole akatsuki (except for Itachi who never sleeps) was awaken by the sound of yelling coming from Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

"WHERES MY FUCKING MONEY, HIDAN?!"

"I DONT FUCKING KNOW! MAYBE YOUR OLD ASS LOST IT!"

"Yes you do know where it is! Probably spent it on body glitter, scented oils, and WOMAN!"

"WELL AT LEAST I CAN GET A WOMAN!"

Anthony and Jhonni pressed their ears to the wall as the argument got more intense.

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH! I said it! I get woman and you dont! Peeple look at you and think your a walking advertisment for crack! Little kids cry when they see you! You break mirrors Kakuzu! get the point? NO? well then lemme just say it, YOUR UGLY!"

"IM SICK OF YOU HIDAN!"

_~crashing and banging in the room~_

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put my fucking scythe d- AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_~silence~_

As the whole hideout got eerily quiet Jhonni leaped up, grabbed her medical book, and charged into their room (teddy bear pajamas and all)

"What is going on h-" Jhonni froze as she saw Hidan's severed arm lying on the floor a few feet away from her. Hidan was holding the stub where his arm was once attached and wincing in pain while Kakuzu stood across the room with his arms crossed and a smug smile painted across his face (or at least it looked like he was smiling, Can't really tll with the mask xD). Jhonni's body tensed then she took the thick medical book and cracked Kakuzu upside the head so hard he fell to the floor and trembled as he held his head in and groaned in agony. Hidan began to laugh, but before he could really wallow in the satisfaction Jhonni swung the book around and struck him across the face with it making a loud _~thwap~_ sound and he too dropped to his knees like a stone, kneeling in a puddle of his own crimson blood.

They both looked up at Jhonni and began to shout in protest but the extremely dark and murderous look she shot them made them shrink away, their words caught in their throats and swallowed back into nothing. They both avoided Jhonni's eyes as she spoke,"What the hell are you guys doing?! Its every fucking morning without FAIL that you two are arguing and for what?! Now your arm is gone Hidan and YOU!" Jhonni turned to glare at Kakuzu who grunted irritably but didn't dare comment for fear of being struck again. "Im about to take you apart STITCH BY STITCH and see if Sasori needs some new puppet parts. Or better yet, I wonder if Kisame needs some more food for his pet sharks." She paused to let it all sink in and take affect. The guys could do nothing but stare at the floor as a wave of guilt and fear washed over the room. Jhonni put her hands on her hips and pushed the hair from in front of her face, then walked to the door. However she stopped and turned towards them once more, "Let this happen again and i can assure you, you two wont be immortal anymore because I'll crush you into oblivion!" The guys eyes widened with fear as they watched Jhonni rip their door clean off its hinges with incredible ease, throw it aside like it was paper. Then she shot them one last evil glare and stormed off.

***Present time***

A vein pulsated on Jhonni's temple as she swung around to look at Hidan and Kakuzu.

"LISTEN YOU TWO!"

They both stopped and looked at Jhonni in fear as they saw Jhonni raise the medical book over her head preparing to strike. "Not the BOOK!" Hidan cried as he dropped to the floor and groveled at Jhonni's feet. Kakuzu picked up the nearest thing (which happened to be a small stack of papers) and started fanning her. "Peace Jhonni. Were done! Please dont us with that thing again! well... you can hit Hidan... But im old! your gonna give me a stroke or a heart attack!"

"Thats why you have 4 more for back up." Jhonni said as she kneed Hidan, who had begun to kiss her feet, in the face.

"Wow... Need a break, Jay?" Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked as Itachi walked across the hospital wing towards them. When he reached them, he regarded Hidan and Kakuzu stiffly, but his expression softened considerably as he hugged Jhonni. Nobody spoke after that, Hidan and Kakuzu just stared while Jhonni ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. So Itachi cleared his throat and repeated," I said 'Do you need a break, Jhonni?'" Jhonni blinked back into focus as Itachi gently took hold of her hands and untangled them from her hair, calming her nerves. Jhonni always did get nervous around Itachi but that was normal right? ... Right?

"Huh? Oh! Yes! I need a break! BADLY!... What do you have in mind Itachi-san?"

"well..." Itachi started until he was interrupted by the arrival of all the akatsuki members (except pain and konan of course)

"So whats up Itachi? Did you get her to do it yet?!" Kisame ran in and stood next to Itachi but his gaze (and everyone elses) instantly fell to Itachi's hands which were still holding Jhonni's tightly. "Do what?" Jhonni raised an eyebrow at Itachi.

"I haven't told her yet..." Itachi replied calmly to Kisame.

"Tobi good boy!" Tobi shouted as she picked Jhonni up and spun her around.

"Hi Good boy!" Jhonni laughed. Hidan smiled up at Anthony and flexed his muscles, "Hey Ant look! much more manlier with the stitches eh?" He winked. Anthony laughed and sat on the floor beside him examining his muscles and poking his stitches blissfully. Zetsu watched them for a few seconds then frowned and shook his head turning his attention back to Jhonni and Itachi. "So will you do it Jay?" Zetsu asked. Jhonni frowned as Tobi put her down, "Do wh-" but she was cut off as Itachi poked her nose suddenly. She backed up in surprise and held he nose looking at Itachi. "Why do you keep doing that?!"

"Because you frowned... AGAIN! and im going to continue to do it every time you do until you stop. Your too pretty to be frowning all the time. Be a real shame if your face got stuck that way."

"~blush~... stop doing that, Itachi..."

"What the poking or the flirting?"

"Both."

"~laughs~ And what if i don't want to?"

With every word they were stepping closer and closer to each other until their faces were now but an inch away from the others. Jhonni had to stand on her toes because Itachi was a few inches taller than her. She didn't reply to Itachi, instead she poked his nose then took a step back smiling playfully as she did so. Itachi blinked in surprise then smiled back at her. The attention of all the other members was now directed solely on the two of them who were now grinning madly at each other. Kisame narrowed his eyes at them trying to figure out what kind of game Itachi was playing and... was that a smile?! _"Itachi never smiles!"_ Kisame thought angirly.

"Anyway everyone wanted me to ask a favor of you Jay."

"Oh yeah? why you? Why not Ant?"

"Becase i have the most control over you. ~smiles~"

"~smiles~ Is that what you think or know?"

"I know."

"... So why me? Why do i have to ask Pain?" Even though she already knew the answer, Pain liked her... More than usual! _"Creep... _"_ of course if she asked he would jump at the chance to do anything just to please her... and the fact that it would probably make his day to see her in a bikini. As she finished thinking to herself she looked around to see everyone staring at her expectantly. Jhonni sighed in frustration and began to frown again but a warning raise of the finger from Itachi made her face go blank. It seemed like everyone was always relying on her to get them something or help them. She cooked meals for them, scolded them like they were little fucking kids and she was their mother, healed their little boo boos when the assholes rushed into battle, and did much more. Now, once again, she was thrown onto the battelfield with no shield or weapon for protection, only her prior knowledge and superior strategic reasoning to get her through this because, lets face it, even with her asking, Pain wasn't an easy nut to crack.

"well i do love the beach..." The members eyes widened with hope as the waited for her to continue. "i guess I can give it a shot..."

"YES!" All the members crowded around Jhonni showering her with many thank yous, hugs, and promises of paying her back. Anthony pulled Jhonni out of the crowd and brought her to the side, Jhonni looking at her confused. "So uh... whats going on with you and Itachi?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh here you go again Ant! I wasn't messing with Tobi and im NOT messing with Itachi."

"Then what was with all the poking and the flirting and the googly eyes?"

"~blush~ WHAT?! there was no "googly eyes"! just because your messing around with an akatsuki member doesn't mean i am!"

"..."

"Ant... i didn't mean for that to sound harsh... but me and him are just friends! Can't i be just friends without you assuming that im with someone?"

"I understand Jay. I didn't mean it like that... but ~whispers~ do you like him?"

" ~looks away~ ..."

"Your face says it all! Dont worry i wont tell!"

"You better not! Or im coming after you!"

"I wont! Besides, i think he likes you too!"

They both smiled at each other and Anthony acted like she was locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Hopefully it would stay that way.

Jhonni walked down the hallway to her room by herself and changed out of her spring green medical uniform and into her Akatsuki uniform. Since she had just washed it yesterday it smelled of roses and lilac. She picked up the necklace that she got from her first mission and just held it up to the light, staring at her reflection in the black diamond. It had been about 5-6 months (honestly she had lost count) since Her and Anthony were thrown into this world. She saw the maturity in her composure, the new found confidence and knowledge shining in her youthful chestnut eyes, and the innocence and beauty in her slightly round face. She dared a small smile at her reflection and realized her mom was right, they looked just alike. As Jhonni slid the necklace around her neck and and attached the small hooks she knew she had a long way to go before she was grown up but she was doing a damn good job so far... Time to go see Pain.

***In Pain's Office (and a little before then)***

Jhonni had never been to Pain's office before, In fact she just barely ever saw him and when she did he was either briefing them on a new assignment or offering to be her "personal trainier" which she always respectfully refused. So when Itachi had given her directions and told her that he lived in the highest point of the hideout, she has no clue where that was... but she wasn't going to let Itachi know that, and now here she was... lost... she spent about half an hour searching for this so-called "stone staircase" and almost gave up any hope of finding it when Zetsu popped out the wall scaring the hell out of her. They talked for a little then he guided her to the staircase which just so happened to be at he end of the hallway (DUH!), but before Jhonni walked away Zetsu hesitated," Hey um... Jay? why does Anthony like Hidan so much?"

"Because Hidan isn't afraid to say he likes her." She hinted then she turned and walked away.

As Jhonni stood at the bottom of the spiraling stone staircase she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It was just something about having to face Pain ALONE that made her body tremble with anxiety. Her footsteps echoed as she made her way up the stairs. Her small, timid steps sounded like stomps as she ascended flight after flight. "Man these are alot of fucking stairs..." She mumbled to herself as she reached the top. A slight chilly breeze blew through the tower making her shudder and hug herself for warmth. Looking down over the railing she could see she was hundreds of feet above the ground, the stairs running down along the wall in a square pattern. Jhonni bundled up all her remaining courage and walked into Pain's office with her head held high.

Pain's office was not decorated how you would expect a leader of an evil organizations office to look like. When Jhonni had imagined the office, she had thought of cold, grey cinder black or cement walls, jagged dripping pipes, rusty blood coated chains, hell! maybe even a decaying body or two hanging from the rafters. However when she walked in she was greeted by a warm wave of heat, red, velvet soft carpet, a fully refirbished room and... was that a flat screen TV?! "_I didn't even know they HAD flat screen Tvs here!"_ Jhonni thought to herself. The office was a large, spacious, circular room but instead of walls, the whole length of the office was windows with a breath taking view of the endless forest below, the mist hovering above the barely visible tree tops.

She drew her attention back to Pain as he swung his leather, swivel chair around to face her. His fingers laced with each other as he leaned his elbows on the desk. He smiled stiffly at Jhonni then swept his hand across his office.

"Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes sir..."

"Don't be so stiff Jhonni. Come! Take your shoes off! Sit!" he stood and walked across the room to his mini fridge while Jhonni closed the door and took off her boots, sitting in the plush leather chair opposite to him.

"Mojito?" He offered.

"Im not old enough to drink sir..."

"Everyone deserves to have a little fun."

Jhonni flinched as she heard a crack and sizzle from behind her, then Pain casually placed a Mojito wine cooler in front of her and sat back down in his chair with his bottle. He drank deeply from his, gulping down half of it before setting it aside. The only thing seperating them now was his wooden desk on which were scrolls, inks, paint brushes, and some important looking documents... and a very uncomfortable silence. Pain sat back in his chair and spoke,"So Jhonni, for what do i owe this lovely visit of yours to my humble office?"

"_Humble?"_ She thought. "Well um... Leader-sama-"

"YOU can call me Pain."

"Okay um... Pain.. I feel that we've all been working incredibly hard. Especially me with my medical training and all so i would ike to request a vacation day... to the beach..."

"... A vacation day?" Pain raised and eyebrow at Jhonni who nodded confidently. Under normal circumstances it would be a flat out N.O. The fuck do they need vacations for? The men barely do much more then argue and bicker like old women but when he looked up at Jhonni his mind and heart began telling him two different things.

"Those eyes..." He thought. It was Jhonni's fragile, innocent nature under that fiery temper that drew him to her like a magnet. She radiated that innocence and innocence can be a more powerful weapon than an army. This also wasn't the first time those eyes of hers epspecially seem to make him throw away his judgement and reason. After a few moments of contemplation he sighed and massaged his temples irritaby. "Fine... you can go..."

"THANK YOU S-"

"On one condition..."


	11. Chapter 9 (Part 2 of 3)

Jhonni's POV

Jhonni stared at Pain with an arched eyebrow. Pain evilly smirked "You heard me….you'll have to cook breakfast for everyone tomorrow morning in a corset, shorts, and oh yeah keep your hair down. I like it long." Jhonni quickly refused "What?! no! are you insane?!" Pain frowned but then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine... but no beach vacation."

"Fine! I'll do it" Jhonni said standing up and putting on her shoes. "Don't be shy come and visit me on more…personal manners." Jhonni turned around flashing a wickedly murderous glare at him. "Don't count on it!" She slammed the door with so much force it echoed through the stairs and shook the pictures hanging in his office.

When Jhonni finally reached the bottom of the stairs the, akatsuki members were wating for her, staring at her with excitementand hope in their eyes. Tobi jumped up and down screaming, "GOOD BOY TO THE BEACH?"

Jhonni laughed uneasily. "Yes, good boy to the beach" Everyone cheered and tackled her.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled. One by one the akatsuki members got off of her wondering whats was wrong, however they didn't linger on it for long because their excitement about going to the beach overwhlemed it. So they went to their room to pick out outfits and bathing suits for the trip.

Anthony looked at Jhonni seriously, from Jhonnis shameful facial expression and the way she nervously ran her fingers through her hair she knew something was up.

"We can go…but what's the catch?" Jhonni bit her lip and reluctantly told Anthony what she had to do. Anthony's jaw dropped in pure shock and she collapsed on the floor with laughter. "This is why I didn't want to tell you" Jhonni mumbled walking away from her.

"Ok, ok im sorry..but what are you gonna do?"

Jhonni briefly looked at Anthony ,"What has to be done." Then she left into her room and closed the door.

Anthony's POV

*The Next Day*

Anthony woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and biscuits. She cautiously walked to the kitchen with her kunai in hand _"Im always the first one up…who's cooking breakfast?_" Anthony thought as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes filled with shock and she fell on the floor laughing again. Jhonni turned around briskly and saw Anthony on the floor so she threw a still sizzling skillet at her. "Shut the hell up! the boys are going to wake up! Its not THAT funny!" Anthony caught the skillet without looking and put in on the stove top.

"Babe for me? You shouldn't have!" Anthony mocked her playfully walking closer to Jhonni with her arms wide open like she was about to hug her. Jhonni's eyes were pure black as she raised the largest knife in the kitchen and glared at Anthony. Anthony ran and ducked behind the table, peeking over it to see Jhonni put down the knife and continue cooking.

Anthony walked back to her room and changed out of her panda themed pajamas into red skinny's and her favorite black vest. As she walked into the kitchen all of the akatsuki members including Pain and Konan were already sitting at the table looking at Jhonni. Pain smiled "Looks like you guys will be having fun at the beach." He said sipping his coffee and not taking his eyes off of Jhonni's ass. Jhonni was still facing the stove trying to remember why she was even doing this as she pushed her long hair out of her face. If only she could put it in a ponytail her life would be a thousand times easier but Pain liked it long... whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. She plated all the food and walked over to the table where the other members were all gawking at her.

She gave Pain and Konan their food first. Pain smirked "Are you also available on the weekends?". Jhonni clutched her fist but shook away the thought of ruining the vacation day and resisted her strong urge to deck Pain right in his smug, perverted face. Konan stared angrily at Jhonni as she got her food. Jhonni smiled at her sarcastically then walked back to the kitchen to get Kisame and Itachi's food. Itachi smiled at Jhonni and ran his fingers though her hair "Thanks Jay." She relayed with a smile "Your welcome, Itachi." Kisame smiled as Jhonni gave him the food "Just how I like them. ~wink~" he said referring to the food ...and Jhonni. Sasori and Deidara both laughed at her reaction as she blushed and turned away from him "Im warning you Kisame. one more word and your sushi." she said through gritted teeth. Kisame looked down at his food and didnt say another word. When Jhonni placed Tobi's food down he pulled her head down closer to his face and whispered in her ear "Jhonni is a bad girl." Jhonni blushed and placed Zetsu's food in front of him. Zetsu didn't pay attention to Jhonni as the others did instead he stared at Anthony as she was day-dreaming and picking through her pancakes.

Kakuzu and Hidan were the last to get their food but when Jhonni came around to them Kakuzu smiled. "Its about time" Kakuzu said putting a 20 dollar bill in pocket of her shorts. She glared at him and stomped on his foot _"I'm going to kill one of these motherfuckers..." _Jay thought relieved that she was almost out of her personal hell. Once she was done she could go change into some comfortable clothes. This corset was steadily falling down so she had to keep pulling it up so she wouldnt be showing the guys her boobs, those shorts were fucking crotch cutters and they kept giving her a wedgie every 5 seconds, and her hair was thick and heavy making her sweat like a pig. _"Dirty, Dirty, DIRTY!"_ she yelled in her head. Hidan winked at Jhonni when she put his food down. He grabbed her waist, put her in his lap, and tried to kiss her. Jhonni, completely surprised shifted away, picked him up by his collar and punch him in the jaw. Hidan went flying through the walls of the hideout and ended up outside passed out. "Enjoy!" Jhonni said through her teeth with a slight curtsy then she threw her platter down and stormed out. Anthony stopped day-dreaming and followed behind Jhonni to get ready for the beach. . All the members of the akatsuki suddenly feeling guilty about what they put her through except Pain who was sipping his coffee still with a smirk of self satisfaction. "It was so worth it." He said smiling. Konan glared at him out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything, she just watched Jhonni leave with envy and jealousy in her mind.

*At the beach*

All the men of the akatsuki and konan were at the beach still waiting for the arrival of Anthony and Jhonni who were "fashionably late". As the girls walked out toward the beach all of the akatsuki member's jaws dropped to the floor. Jhonni was wearing a white bikini with akatsuki clouds painted on it and her hair up in a bun with rose tinted shades. Anthony was wearing a black and white designed bikini she also carried her sword on her back. Konan was the only one that was physically capable of speaking. "You guys look...nice" she said with a look of distaste. "Why thank you" Jhonni said whipping her hair out from the bun and swinging it for affect. Anthony turned to Jay and laughed "Your horrible! and Im gone! C'mon sharky."

Anthony and Kisame were the first ones to run down to the water and dive in. As they disappeared under the crystal blue waves the rest of the members began to disperse and do their own things across the empty beach. Hidan layed across the beach and opened his tanning mirror hoping to catch a tan. His eye was still black and his jaw swollen from when Jhonni has punched him but that didn't seem to down his mood at all. "_Little piss ant..."_ Jhonni thought. she sat there and stared at the water wondering what she should do when Itachi began to walk towards her. He was almost within her sight when Tobi called her, drawing her attention in the opposite direction of him.

"Jhonni-kun! come play in the sand with me! you can bury me!"

"Okay Tobi!" And she ran off to go make what looked like a deformed sand castle with Tobi.

Anthony splashed in the water with Kisame who began calling sharks to play with them. "HEY JHONNI!" She yelled to the shore at Jhonni who had just finished using an earth style jutsu to make a huge castle from sand. Jhonni peeked out one of the windows of the huge sand castle and yelled, "YEAH?!"

"Can you use your Typhoon wave thingy? The waters too calm and I wanna surf!" Kisame looked at her. "but we dont have any surf boards Anthony..." Anthony smiled mischievously "What about shark surfing?" Kisame's eyes widened with excitement as the sharks nodded in agreement. "Thats brilliant Ant!"

"Mhm! So will you do it Jay?"

"Yea! ~makes signs~ Water style: Typhoon wave! enjoy guys!" and she disappeared from the window to play hide and seek with Tobi.

"Hey un! can we play in the castle?! D: I wanna play hide and seek!" Deidara looked at the castle.

"The more the merrier!" Tobi said as he began to count and Deidara ran in dragging Sasori. "Come on Dana!"

"This is pointless..."

As the huge wave loomed over Kisame and Anthony they practically leaped on the sharks and rode off diving into the wave as it forcefully pushed them towards the shore. The pack of sharks remained together for all of five seconds before the wave rose even higher to the point where it blocked out the sun. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea!" Kisame yelled to Anthony over the roar of water as the wave rushed at them.

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome!" Anthony was the first to dive headfirst into the wave and ride on top of it. She yelled and raised her first proudly as her and her shark dipped and dodged moving with the wave. Kisame shrugged his shoulders and followed Anthony. They rode in and out of the wave, the pressure of the water almost overwhelming the control of the sharks but they didn't notice. The wave began to crest and crash down onto them making a tunnel. Anthony and Kisame rushed towards the exit of the tunnel as the wave made a vortex of water around them. The water collapsing behind them. They picked up speed trying to make it to the end of the tunnel before the water could crash down on them. _"Almost... there! Come... on!"_ Anthony thought to herself as the light of the exit drew closer and closer within their view but the water crashing down behind them was also drawing closer. This was going to be a tight squeeze. Before they could reach the exit the water crashed down on them. wiping them out and washing them up on the shore.

Jhonni, who was hiding on the roof watching the whole thing, lept down and ran next to Anthony, kneeling beside her and checking her pulse. She was alive. Anthony opened her eyes and groaned as she sat up and looked at Kisame who was laughing and laying on his back. She saw Jhonni sigh in relief as she saw they were both okay. "Dont... do that again guys." Jhonni said as she walked back into the castle. Itachi walked up to Kisame and held out his hand. Kisame gladly took it and stood up. Anthony wrung the water out of her hair and then stood up still a little disoriented from the experience. You could hear Deidara counting from inside the castle and everyone else giggling as they hid. She looked to her far off left and saw a patch of trees and Zetsu's pinchers stcking out from over a bush.

Anthony smiled mischievously. _"I wonder what hes doing over there by himself..."_ She slowly crept up to the area where she saw Zetsu, her footsteps being muted by the sand. When her feet touched the grass and she was right beind the bush, she positioned herself so that she could pounce. She waited a few seconds to see if he noticed her and he didn't move. Mission accomplished. She lept over the bush and tackled what she though was Zetsu but instead she only grabbed hold of his pinchers which werent attached to his body._"Strange... where the hell is Zetsu?"_ She thought. She froze as she felt a knife press against her neck. The cold metal just barely grazing her skin. She heard a raspy voice from behind her say, "Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me..." The pressure of the knife released and she turned around to see Zetsu glaring at her. His pinchers weren't on so he looked... actually... he looked normal. Well as normal as a guy with one half black and one half white side could get. He was just like a normal guy. Anthony blushed a little and awkwardly held his pinchers out for him, "These are um... I believe these are yours?"

"Well they were. Dont worry about them. I'll grow back new ones in a few weeks. They fall off every once in a while."

"Really?"

"Yea... call it something like shedding..."

"Oh..." Anthony put down the pinchers and just looked at him. "So what are you doing over here by yourself?"

"Pft... breathing?"

"OH! photosynthesis?"

"..."

"Right... sorry..."

They both sat down in the cool shade of the trees and just avoided each others eyes. _"(black side)Come on tell her whitey... you might not get another chance..."_

_"(white side)I know but... its Anthony! i just... cant... she likes Hidan anyway..."_

_"(black side) but remember what Jhonni said? she liked Hidan because he wasn't afraid to tell her he liked her? Maybe that was some sort of hint! maybe Anthony is waiting for you to tell her!"_

_"(white side) Yea... maybe your right... okay I'll do it!"_

Zetsu finished thinking to himself and looked at Anthony. Even though it was shady her orange- red eyes still shined brilliantly... she was beautiful. His courage faltered again. What could a girl who was so damn gorgeous want from him? a freak... No! he had to do this! he was gonna tell Anthony how he felt and he was going to do it now!

"Hey uh Ant..."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him and his heart skipped a beat. He could do this! Just tell her!

"I uh... well this is hard for me to say but... I l-"

"HEY GUYS!"

They both looked over the bush to see Deidara running towards them. Anthony looked at Zetsu expectantly like she was waiting but Zetsu just looked away and stood up waving at Deidara. "Over here!" When Deidara reached them he rested his hands on his knees panting then he looked up at them. "Emergency meeting... Pain... Calling all members! we gotta hurry!" Without another minute to waste they all ran across the beach towards the crowd of members. Itachi and Pain were standing in the middle. When the three of them arrived Pain glared at them "Well its about time. When i say emergency meeting that means I want your asses here BEFORE i can even finish my sentence!"

"Yes leader-sama..."

"Yes leader-sama..."

"Okay Pain!"

Pain glared at anthony, "what did you just call me?"

"I called you Pain?"

"You are to address me as "Sir" Or "Leader-sama"! Nothing more and nothing less!"

"But you let Jhonni call you Pain so why not the rest of us?"

"Are you questioning my authority?" He said menacingly. Anthony glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but Zetsu placed his hand gently on her shoulder and pulled back. He turned her to face him then he shook his head warningly. Anthony sighed and turned back towards Pain, "No... Leader-sama..."

"Good... now Itachi. What was so important that you had to call for an emergency?"

Itachi stepped forward with a raven on his shoulder. The raven cocked its head to the side and he took it in is hand and made a sign. The raven began to cough up a large scroll then it flew away leaving the scroll in his hand. Itachi took the scroll and read from it.

"Dear members of the Akatsuki organization,

I have recently gained a substantial amount of evidence and intel regarding that secret item that your leader was requesting and its whereabouts. This secret item is know as the Elixir of dreams and, when obtained and drank, it can grant the one desire of the person/people who drink it. Only one drop is necessary. It is known to have powerful properties. However its whereabouts are constantly changing because of security precautions. Be that as it may you will be glad to know that I found out that it is currently residing in the village hidden under the stars. It shall remain there until the end of the month then it shall be moved again. I implore you to retrieve it before then. Its now or never my friends.

sincerely,

Your anonymous tipper"

Itachi looked around at everyones faces as he finished. Everyone beside Jhonni and Anthony who were looking at each other confused had troubled looks on their faces. Pain scratched his chin and frowned. "So... we've finally found it... then we've got to go for it everyone." Konan looked at him bluntly," We dont even know if this is an accurate source. What if this is a trap to get all the akatsuki members in one place and take us all out?"

"Yea! we dont know if we can trust this anonymous tipper un!"

"But the anonymous tipper has never led us wrong before. In fact, the anonymous tipper is thereason that we caught the first 2 bijuus."

"True, this person has always given us the inside information."

The members all began talking among theirselves about operations and jutsus, locations, strategies, and anything else. Jhonni slowly stepped up," Um... me and Anthony are still new... Whats this Elixir of Dreams? and why is it so important?" Pain looked at Jhonni and cleared his throat," Well to put it simply, the elixir of dreams is like a wish in a bottle... if we get it, It'll make our job of getting the bijuus that much easier. Invincibility, ever lasting life, limitless power and wealth, world domination. Their all possible. Ever since the beginning of the nations, this elixir has been sought after and caused many wars and bloodshed, but for fear of the capture of more information all the records were destroyed. Ever since then the nations have all worked together to continuously transfer and move to elixir. Only the Kages themselves and a select few know where the elxir is going to be moved... now that we know where it is, this maybe our only chance in a life time to get it. We have to get back to the hideout, prepare and strategize, and move out ASAP. Lets go." The akatsuki members all turned and left back to the hideout. Anthony and Jhonni looked at each other. Their first super secret dangerous mission was now beginning.


End file.
